


Their First Time

by iWriteFanficNotTragedies95



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Women Loving Women, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriteFanficNotTragedies95/pseuds/iWriteFanficNotTragedies95
Summary: Set after S1:12. *slight spoilers* Hope and Josie spend their first night together. Sexy time.****submitted to FF.N first under iWriteFanFicNotTragedies. This is my own work. I do not own Legacies or the characters used in this story****
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Fanfic and smut. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1- Their first experience.

Josie finally admitted to having a crush on Hope. She had tried to cover it up all those years ago by setting a fire in Hope’s bedroom. In her defence she didn’t mean for the fire to get that bad. She just wanted to burn the note she had slipped under Hope’s door. But now it was known, her secret had been revealed, this is not the way she wanted Hope to find out.

Josie was kicking herself internally. She hated the way it had made her feel. She felt like she couldn’t look Hope in the eyes; especially when Hope said smiling, _“You had a crush on me?”_ Hope’s light blue eyes felt like they were piercing her skin. She looked away from Hope to Lizzie for a few moments then back to Hope and said, _“who wouldn’t?”_ Hope’s face lit up, showing her dimples. This small action sent shockwaves down Josie’s spine and Josie smiled back at Hope.

Later that night, not long after Hope had returned to the Salvatore Boarding School after wolfing out in the woods, she headed to the showers to get freshened up. Running around wolfed out can be very muddy business at times. After Hope had freshened up, she headed back to her bedroom ready to call it a night when Josie was sat outside her bedroom door. Hope saw her sitting there. _“Erm, hey. What are you doing here?”_ Hope asked. This startled Josie, she had been sitting outside her door for about 30 minutes or so and was fighting the urge not to fall asleep. Josie stood up quickly and leaned against the door, half facing Hope and half looking for the quickest exit.

 _“I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. Look I’m sorry for everything that I said. I didn’t mean to hurt you or Lizzie, I just couldn’t tell you how I really felt about you. Everyone that I’ve had a crush on Lizzie gets there first and I couldn’t let her have you. So, I lied. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry.”_ Josie replied. She didn’t know what else to say so she turned around and started to walk away.

As Josie turned to walk away Hope grabbed hold of her wrist. _“Where are you going? Come inside my room and we will talk about this. You can’t just drop this bombshell on me then walk away okay? Please come inside.”_ Hope was smiling, her blue eyes were trained on Josie’s face trying to find a hint or a trace of those feelings she had admitted to. Josie agreed. They entered Hope’s bedroom and sat on her bed. Hope sat in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed, Josie sat perched at the end of the bed, not really wanting to make any eye contact with Hope, scared about what would happen, what feelings would be stirred up if she saw those big blue eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hope broke it. _“Here’s the thing Josie, you kind of said all these things, you admitted how you felt about me, but you never asked me how I felt. I like you too. I have a crush on you. I always try to catch a glimpse of you every time you walk past me, or whenever we are in the same room, I just want to look at you and hope that you notice me too. Do you still feel the same way? I mean do you still have a crush on me?”_

Hope’s soft voice startled Josie slightly, she didn’t know what to expect but that certainly wasn’t what she thought Hope was going to say. Josie took a few seconds to process everything and she struggled to reply, but she managed to find an answer. She turned to face Hope and _said “Yes, I do. I mean I still have a crush on you, I think I always will. But it’s not like anything is going to happen between us”_

 _“What do you mean? Why can’t this happen, us happen? Who said it can’t? And don’t use Lizzie as an excuse because she has nothing to do with us.”_ Hope felt slightly annoyed by that comment, but she honestly felt happy for the first time in a long time. She thinks about Josie all the time, it comes in waves, some days are stronger than others, but the thought of her is always there.

Josie was at a loss for words. She stood up and started walking around the room, she couldn’t think of the words to say. She thought about heading for the door, but she knew that Hope wouldn’t let her leave without getting an answer, she had to think of something. _“I don’t know why I said that, I think I just said it because I can’t actually believe that you feel the same way that I do. It’s just, I don’t want to get hurt and I don’t want to hurt you either.”_ She stopped walking around and stood at the edge of the bed.

Hope sat there for a few seconds contemplating what to do now. Still on the bed she got up onto her knees and shuffled to the end of the bed towards Josie and wrapped her arms around her, one hand in her long brown hair, the other just resting at the bottom of her spine. Hope pulled Josie in towards her, their lips meeting for the first time. The passion boiled inside them both. Josie pushed in closer to Hope; needing to feel her pressed against her body, both their senses heightened, it feels electrifying for them. Hope picks Josie up by the waist and turns her over onto her back and onto the mattress, only breaking their kiss for a few seconds. She places her hands onto the witch’s thighs and wraps them around her own waist. Both the Tribrid and the Witch were filled with passion and heat, both needing and wanting the others touch. Their breathing became laboured by their intense need for each other.

Hope was the first one to stop and pull away from their passionate kiss. _“What do you want to do now? Can I carry on or do you want me to stop?”_ Her breath quickened at the thought and feeling of the brown-haired girl’s body lying underneath her own. Her desire burning heavily inside her. _“Carry on, definitely carry on”_ the Witch replied, nodding enthusiastically and quickly pulled Hope back into her embrace. Their lips meeting once again. Neither one of them wanting to let go of the other. Little moans escaping from each of them as their passion for each other grows deeper and deeper. Hope lifted Josie’s top and took it over her head and threw it onto the floor, breaking their kiss for a few seconds before returning back to the lips of this amazing woman underneath her. Their breath quickening with every hurried and passionate kiss. Hope broke the kiss and started to work her way down the body of the Witch. Kissing her cheek, up to her ear then rolling her tongue down her neck, stopping short of the collarbone and biting softly. Her hands followed. After a few seconds she made her way down to Josie’s breasts. She stopped and looked up at Josie, waiting for her to give the okay. Josie looked at Hope and nodded, she couldn’t bring the words she needed to her throat. Hope moved one hand behind the Witch’s back and undid her bra, releasing her breasts from being held captive.

Hope took Josie’s breasts into her hands, massaging them, rolling Josie’s nipples between her fingers, making them hard before taking her right nipple into her mouth. Flicking her tongue over it, nibbling at it, sucking it slowly, savouring every second of this feeling. With every motion she could feel the brown-haired woman wriggling underneath her with pleasure, wanting, longing for the contact she was giving her. Josie let out a few little moans of pleasure, not wanting the contact with the redhead to end. She arched her back towards the redhead with every touch, her senses heightened, the pleasure building up inside her. Josie resisted the urge to pull the redhead away from the attention to her nipples and bring her into another passionate kiss. Hope let the Witch’s right nipple fall away from her mouth and she moved over to the left nipple, giving it the same attention as she did to the right. She could tell this was making Josie crazy. Josie was wriggling around underneath her legs, getting inpatient. She put the witch through this torture for a few more minutes before finally releasing the nipple and taking her into another passionate kiss. Moaning into the mouth of her lover _. “You are so beautiful, I’m honestly in awe of you”_ Hope whispered into Josie’s ear. Josie tried to reply but the words wouldn’t leave her, she ended up letting out a little moan in response and she pulled Hope closer to her, wrapping her legs around the Tribrid’s waist. This made Hope laugh slightly before she returned to kissing her.

After a few minutes of frantic, hurried, passionate kisses they broke their embrace. Hope pulled away and looked into Josie’s brown eyes. She was lying breathless underneath her, her beautiful chest moving up and down somewhat rapidly. Josie tried to talk, but after every few words she needed to breathe. _“Hope… why did … you stop? Please don’t… stop. I want to… feel you… inside me.”_ Josie’s eyes were pleading with her, her hands finding their way onto the thighs of the woman sat on top of her. Hope’s hands rested on Josie’s stomach, just below her belly button and she started tracing circles around it. She loved the feeling of this girl underneath her. Her own passion burned inside of her, wanting nothing more than to take the Witch right here, right now. But she also wanted to savour every moment. She wanted to make the brown-haired girl feel every single minute, every single touch and experience every feeling.

After what felt like hours of torture to Josie, Hope finally started to move down her body again. Josie let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she had the beautiful Tribrid taking care of her. Hope shuffled herself off Josie’s legs. Hope started to lay kisses, trailing down the witch’s chest and stomach, making every single kiss last a second longer than the one before. The Tribrid stopped the trail of kisses at the top of the Witch’s shorts. She looked up at Josie again for conformation to continue, Josie getting slightly annoyed at the fact Hope kept stopping. _“Please don’t stop now baby”_ Josie said, placing her hand on top of Hope’s and giving them a slight squeeze. Hope let out a cheeky laugh, knowing this was torturing Josie, but she didn’t want to stop. Hope bit the top of the shorts into her mouth and released it, it pinged back onto the brown-haired girl’s body. She did this a few times before finally placing one finger on each side of the shorts and pulling them down over the witch’s knees before dropping them on the floor, next to her top.

Hope stared at the young woman underneath her; a surprised look appeared over her face. She smirked and looked up at the Witch _. “_ _Well now that is interesting. You wear a bra but not any underpants? I thought you would have been a thong-type of girl. I mean I have spent quite a bit of time thinking about you like this. You, lying underneath me. But I always thought you would have at least had a nice little thong on.”_ Hope asked mischievously. Both of her hands resting patiently on the witch’s thigh, letting her fingers softly and slowly drag up and down her legs, making Josie feel every sensation. _“In all fairness, I do wear thongs. It’s just, tonight I wanted to feel free. People don’t tend to notice if you aren’t wearing any pants, but they can definitely tell when you don’t wear a bra, plus it’s quite late so I know that no one would be awake except for you”_ Josie retorted. She moaned at the feeling of the Tribrid’s fingers getting closer and closer to her centre. Hope laughed _“we will discuss this underwear situation at a later date, but right now…”_ Hope placed one finger at the opening of the Witch’s centre, moving it slowly. Listening to the moans that escape from the brown-haired girls’ mouth. Josie threw one arm over her mouth to try and cover up the sounds of her moans. She knows, from her own personal experience, that she can get very loud at times _. “Babe, you don’t have to cover up your moans here, I want to hear every single one that escapes, I’ll make you scream if I have too”_ Hope laughed. And placed one finger onto the Witch’s clit, starting off by rubbing it slowly, building up speed quickly over a short time. Hearing Josie’s moans getting louder and louder with every stroke is electrifying to Hope, it made her wet. Hope could feel Josie getting wetter with each stroke she made across her clit. After a few minutes the Tribrid pressed her finger deep inside her favourite witch. Josie moaned quite loudly; Hope smiled to herself- pleased that she can pleasure this girl underneath her. Hope moved her finger in and out of the brown-haired girl slowly to start off with, listening for every moan that escaped Josie, gradually picking up speed. Hope could hear Josie’s breathing getting louder, her moans getting longer, she decided to place another finger inside the girl lying underneath her. Hope started to increase the speed of her finger thrusts.

Josie grabbed hold of Hope’s free hand and interlocked their fingers together. Josie wanted something to hold onto as Hope’s passionate thrusts were sending shockwaves across her body. She could feel every movement inside her walls. She could feel every moan escaping her lips, she tried so hard to supress it, but Hope’s fingers felt like magic inside her. She never wanted Hope to stop. With every thrust she felt, she dug her nails into Hope’s hand, slightly piercing the skin. The Tribrid didn’t mind as she could heal herself, she didn’t mind a little bit of pain for the pleasure she was giving to this girl. Josie was staring at the ceiling, letting the emotions wash over her, letting every thrust fill her. A sensation startled her. Something she hadn’t felt before, it made her moan in intense pleasure. Josie looked down between her legs and saw the Redhead open her mouth and place her tongue onto her clit, the Tribrid’s teeth ever so slightly scraping the top of her clit, whilst still thrusting her fingers inside her. Hope’s tongue rolled slowly over Josie’s folds, enjoying every second of pleasure she was giving to the Witch. Hope rolled and flicked her tongue over her opening, sucking gently, enjoying the taste of the sweet juices that escaped from her friend. With every flick of her tongue and thrust of her fingers Josie moaned, each one more intense than the last. Josie’s back started to arch, wanting to push herself closer to the Tribrid.

Josie started moaning extremely loudly at all the different sensations that her body was experiencing. Hope took these moans as a conformation to increase the speed of her thrusts, feeling that Josie was close to a climax. Hope could feel the walls of this beautiful girl tightening and contracting around her fingers with every thrust. After the last few intense thrusts Josie let out a very loud, very long moan. _“OH… MY… GOD… HHH, HOPE… UGGGHHHHHH… I CAN’T…. DON’T STOP”_ Her legs buckled around Hope’s face and hand. She tried to roll onto her side as she rode through the waves of the climax. Hope kept her fingers inside her as she rode it out, with her other hand she pushed Josie back onto her back and released her head from the grips of Josie’s legs. Once Josie’s climax wave slowed down, Hope removed her fingers from inside the brown-haired girl and placed them inside her own mouth, licking the sweet juices left behind from the experience. Hope moved her head back down towards Josie’s clit and lapped up the juices that were gushing from her girl’s centre. This made Josie moan again, she didn’t want this feeling to end. But it did. Hope wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved back up Josie’s body, laying kisses in her wake before meeting Josie’s lips. Kissing her passionately.

 _“Wow, Hope. I don’t know what to say. You are amazing. Thank you so much baby. I kinda wish I was honest with you sooner if I knew you were that good.”_ Josie laughed. Hope rolled off her and lay next to her, facing the red-faced, sweaty Josie. The Tribrid placed one hand under her own head and her other hand on her lover’s chest, just below her neck _. “Baby, it doesn’t have to stop here. If you don’t want it to. You just have to be honest and tell me”_ Hope said, brushing a stray hair away from Josie’s eyes and placing it behind her ear. _“I don’t want this to end Hope. I want you. I want you in my life as more than a friend. I want you to experience the pleasure you just gave me baby. I hope you let me”_ Josie responded. She leaned in and kissed Hope tenderly, wrapping her arms around her. She loved this feeling and she never wanted it to end. She placed her head on Hope’s chest and listened to her heart beating rapidly. _“Oh, you will baby, trust me. I’ll let you do anything to me; you will experience this feeling yourself one day soon”_ Hope replied. They lay there in each other’s arms and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Now it's my turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Josie's turn to take charge.

Chapter 2: Now it’s my turn. 

It had been a few days since they had seen each other, since the night that Hope finally got Josie to admit her feelings, since Hope made love to her. Hope had been off trying to stop the latest monster from getting their hands on the next key that unlocks Malivore from his hellhole. And Josie had been wrapped up in the latest Lizzie drama. They hadn’t had chance to spend much time together. Both tried to catch a glimpse of the other whenever they were close. But they never had the chance to spend time alone.  
It was around 10:30pm when Josie got a text on her phone, it was from Hope. 

_“hey, you up? Come by my room? I want to see you :) x”_ This message made Josie’s heart skip a beat.  
_“Be there in 10 x”_ she shot back. 

Luckily Lizzie had already fallen asleep. She didn’t want to explain to her where she was going at this time of the night. She wanted to keep what had happened between her and Hope a secret. At least just for a short while, until she knew where this thing between them was going to go. She knew that her sister would be out for the next 7 hours at least, considering that she had slipped her a sleeping pill in her hot chocolate. She just couldn’t deal with more Lizzie drama another night. She was tired of always having to pick up the pieces. Josie was glad that she had gotten the text from Hope. Josie got changed out of her PJ’s and into a nice pair of light blue knee-length shorts and a red plaid shirt then headed to Hope’s room.  


******************** ******************** ******************** ******************** ******************** ********************

It was 10pm when Hope got back from her latest trip. She headed for a shower and got freshened up. She arrived back to her room around 10:20pm and sat on her bed. She had been thinking about Josie all day. The redhead picked up her phone from the nightstand and scrolled through her contacts, her thumb immediately rolled the screen down to Josie. She sat there staring at her phone for a few moments before gathering the courage to send a text. The Tribrid wrote and re-wrote the text about 10 times before she settled on this. _“hey, you up? Come by my room? I want to see you :) x”_ She threw her phone on the bed behind her and fell back onto her mattress, staring at the ceiling. A few minutes passed before her phone vibrated on the bed. She read the message then rushed to get ready. Hope settled on a purple blouse and a pair of black jeans. She paced around her room waiting for her favourite Witch to show. Hope decided to light a few candles and dim the lights. She couldn’t wait for the Witch to be back in her arms. Hope rushed around and did a quick tidy up when she heard a soft knock on her door. Hope quickly looked in the mirror that hung on the back of her door to make sure her hair was right before she opened it to see Josie standing there.  


******************** ******************** ******************** ******************** ******************** ********************

Josie moved quickly through the corridors of the Salvatore Boarding School, slightly rushing to see her Tribrid. When she arrived at Hope’s door, she stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath and slow down her racing heart. This was the first time she had properly seen Hope alone in a few days. She was nervous. This time she wanted to be the one that pleases Hope. She wanted the redhead to experience everything that she had done to her. She wanted to pleasure Hope. After gathering her thoughts, she finally worked up the courage to knock on Hope’s door. She could hear Hope shuffling around inside. The Tribrid opened the door. Josie stood there looking at her, lost in her beauty. “Hey, how are you?” Hope’s voice broke through her transfixion. Josie blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head.  
_“Hey, I’m sorry. I was just… I was just admiring how beautiful you look standing there. Not that you’re not beautiful all the time, because you are. Beautiful I mean. And I find you very attractive. Oh God, you are so very attractive. You look amazing, like honestly amazing. Are you going to stop me from rambling, or …?”_ Josie trailed off, laughing to herself slightly. 

Hope’s bright blue eyes lit up when she heard Josie calling her beautiful. She smiled so wide that her dimples became prominent. Hope grabbed hold of Josie’s wrist and pulled her into the room, kicking the door shut behind her. Hope pushed Josie up against the now closed door and kissed her, placing her hand on each side of the Witch’s waist. They moaned softly as their lips met. Josie wrapped her arms around Hope’s shoulders, her hands resting at the top of the other girl’s neck. They both needed to feel each other’s touch. Their kiss was filled with passion and hunger. They couldn’t believe how much they each needed and wanted the other. Josie was the first one to break their kiss. She held Hope’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes. _“This time, it’s my turn to fuck you. This time, it’s going to be you that wriggles underneath me. This time, it’s my turn to touch you, feel you, pleasure you. This time… It’s my turn.”_

Hope’s face turned a bright shade of pink, she loved hearing those words come out of the Witch’s mouth. She hid her face in the nook between Josie’s shoulder and neck, she couldn’t help but lightly bite it and kiss it. She loved this girl, she loved making her happy and if the Witch wanted to make her happy then she was ready for that. She had a hard time letting people in, but there was something about this girl that stood in front of her that made her feel like she wanted to share her life. _“Okay hun, you take charge. Tell me what to do. Tell me what you are going to do to me. And don’t stop, even if I tell you to.”_ Hope replied with a small smile appearing across her face, her blue eyes shining. Slowly lifting her head again to face the Witch. Josie kissed Hope again, pressing herself closer to her, rolling her tongue over the slight parting between their lips before finding her tongue pressed against the tongue of the Tribrid. Their kiss was strong, their tongues meeting and pushing against each other, riding each wave of pleasure that mounts inside them. Their passion deepening with every breath, the fire growing internally. Josie pushed away from the door and walked the Tribrid over to the bed without breaking their kiss. She pushed Hope down onto the mattress, finally breaking it. They both laughed slightly as Hope flopped onto the bed, the Witch followed her down.

_“Move up the bed babe, so you’re in the middle”_ Josie said, following Hope as she shuffled back towards the top of the mattress, legs extended. Josie sat on top of Hope’s thighs, her hands resting on her friend’s waist. Before Hope could lie down Josie grabbed the bottom edges of her purple blouse and pulled it over her head. Exposing Hope’s chest to the Witch. Hope was wearing a red lacy bra. Josie’s eyes were trained on Hope’s beautiful body, her hands found her way onto the Tribrid’s face. Her fingers tracing along her jawline and down her neck, moving slowly, wanting to feel every inch of the body underneath her. Her fingers rolled across Hope’s shoulders, taking each bra strap in-between her fingers and sliding them off her shoulders. Josie moved her left hand behind Hope’s back and undid the clasp of the bra that was holding her girl’s big breasts hostage. The bra pinged open and fell into Josie’s lap. Hope let out a sigh of relief when the bra came loose, she felt like she could breathe again. Josie was now free to explore her lover’s chest. She pushed Hope’s shoulders down onto the mattress.  


_“Don’t move. I want to take this in. I can’t wait to feel every inch of you.”_ Josie said as she moved closer to Hope’s face, she placed her hands on either side of Hope’s face and kissed her. Starting off lightly, small little pecks on her cheek before taking her lips onto her own. The small light kisses started growing deeper and deeper. Josie pushed her tongue inside the mouth of the redhead that lay underneath her, the redhead let out a small pleasant moan. Hope’s hands wandered onto the Witch’s thighs and started making their way under Josie’s shirt. _"Uh uh, nope, not today, it’s my turn to please you.”_ She said between kisses and pushed Hope’s hands back down onto her thighs. 

With every kiss she gave Hope, she started to slightly ride against the body that was lying underneath her. She released her girl’s lips and moved down to her neck, rolling her tongue down the side of the Tribrid’s neck and across her collarbone. Her hands followed, retracing every movement she had just taken. Josie was having pleasant flashbacks from her own experience, she tried to follow the flow for as long as possible. The Witch rolled down the redhead’s chest and took both of her breasts into her hands. She played with them for a few seconds, before taking the Tribrid’s right nipple into her mouth. At that moment, she felt the redhead arch her back underneath her and heard a small moan escape her lips. Josie smiled at the experience. With the nipple in her mouth, she started to lick it slowly, flicking her tongue over it, sucking it. Every movement sent goosebumps down her arms and she could feel and hear the moans escaping from her lover. She never wanted this feeling to end. She could hear Hope’s heartbeat speed up with every motion she took. After a few minutes of working the right nipple she let it drop out of her mouth. She kissed across her lover’s chest and took the left nipple into her mouth, giving it the same pleasure as the right. Working every inch of the nipple with her tongue. After a few minutes, she let the nipple fall back into the rightful place on the body lying underneath her. She lifted her head and looked at Hope. _“I’m so happy baby, you are honestly so amazingly beautiful.”_ She blushed. 

Hope’s face lit up, normally she hated it when people gave her compliments, but there was something about the way Josie does it that makes her feel like she’s melting, it fills her with warmth and passion and dare she say it, love. In that instant, Josie took hold of Hope’s face and kissed her, deeply and passionately. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Josie released her and started to shuffle down her body. She lay kisses down the redhead’s chest and stomach, rolling her tongue around her belly button before reaching the top of her trousers. Josie looked to Hope for conformation to continue. Hope nodded in agreement. The Witch took the trousers between her fingers and undid the button with her teeth. Pulling them down quickly to release the thighs trapped inside. Hope let out a light moan at the feeling of her lover touching her bare legs for the first time. The Witch noticed that Hope was wearing a matching thong that goes with her bra, thin and red laced. _“I love this little set that you are wearing… well, were wearing.”_ Josie laughed. 

A smile appeared across Hope’s face. _“Well in all fairness, I don’t really pay much attention to what underwear I put on.”_ She lied, she knew exactly what she was wearing, this little set always filled her with confidence, not that anyone would know. It was something personal for her. Hope’s hands reached towards Josie and pulled her into another kiss, this one was deeper and longer than the previous ones. Josie lay on top of Hope, riding in-between her legs with every kiss they had, she wanted more and more contact. She wanted to feel everything that was happening. After a while of passionate kissing, Josie released herself, much to Hope’s dismay. Hope moaned in displeasure of having her lips become bare, she felt exposed lying on her bed like this, practically naked, wearing nothing but a thong. But she was happy that she could share this experience with the most amazing woman she had ever met. Josie kissed her lover’s lips one last time before she headed south, down the redhead’s body.

Josie took her time to explore Hope’s body, trailing her fingers across her chest and down past her stomach, her fingers stopping just short of the red lace. The Witch ran her fingers along the top of the thong, sending shivers across the Tribrid’s body. Hope let out sighs and moans; a mix between displeasure, passion and need. She wanted and needed to feel her lover’s touch, but this felt like torture to her, she was on the edge of experiencing something amazing, but it kept getting taken away from her. After a few traces along the thong line Josie finally relented and took the red lace in between her teeth and pulled them down ever so slowly, she stopped and dropped the red lace just above the Tribrid’s knees. She wanted to keep the knees close together, for the time being. She wanted to make Hope squirm, just a little. The Witch moved her head back up to Hope’s centre. Josie took it all in, tracing her fingers around Hope’s personal edges. After a few seconds Josie placed her tongue on Hope’s opening, rolling it up the full length. She loved the taste and she could tell that her lover was already wet, so very wet. The Witch placed her hands on the Tribrid’s waist, to keep her steady as she used her tongue to find her lover’s internal bundle of nerves. _“Oh my god baby… uggghhhh, that feels amazing”_ Hope moaned. She loved the way Josie was making her feel. She could feel every motion that was happening, every flick of the tongue, every light and heavy suck, every graze of the teeth on her clit. Hope’s breathing started to become heavy with every touch, with every motion of the tongue at her centre; she never wanted this to stop.  


_“I want to feel you inside me”_ Hope pleaded, her head rising and falling against the pillow.  
She wanted to watch everything that was happening to her, but the feelings became too intense at times and she couldn’t keep herself propped up. _“Not yet.”_ Josie responded as she buried herself further into Hope. She moved her left hand from Hope’s hip and brought it down to her knees, starting to slowly remove the red lace that was keeping Hope’s legs trapped. Josie moved her body slightly to allow the red lace to fall off the Tribrid’s feet, then returned to her original position except this time her left hand found its way onto Hope’s thigh. Josie picked up Hope’s left thigh and placed it over her shoulder, finding it easier to see all of Hope’s internal glory. Now Josie moved slightly lower down, no longer just playing with the Tribrid’s clit, this time she thrusted her tongue inside Hope’s sweet centre. Hope moaned, she loved the way this girl was making her feel. 

After a few minutes of using her tongue to play with Hope’s centre, Josie placed the index finger of her right hand into Hope, her tongue still playing with her clit. Hope let out a soft moan in response. The Witch could feel the soft, spongey walls contract around her finger. Josie started to slowly thrust her finger into the Tribrid, ever so slightly gaining speed but keeping the same pressure. Hope tried to match the rhythm by arching her back and hips in time with each thrust she felt inside her. Her breathing became heavy, she wanted to feel more, experience more. She wanted to beg Josie for more, but her words wouldn’t come. She just let out little whimpers and moans. Josie loved that she had reduced Hope to a puddle of feelings. After hearing quite a few whimpers in quick succession, Josie decided it was time to add the middle finger alongside her other into her lover. Josie’s speed and pressure increased with the power of a new finger, she curled them upwards slightly to make sure they dragged along the inside of Hope’s walls. 

Hope wriggled and arched her hips down, her left thigh pulling against Josie’s shoulder, not wanting this feeling to end. Her left hand stretched down towards Josie, needing and wanting the contact. It took Josie a few moments to realise what Hope wanted but she finally took Hope’s hand into her own, interlacing their fingers. Josie loved what she was doing to the redhead underneath her, she continued for a few minutes before she could hear a change in Hope’s moans. They were getting louder, longer and deeper. She was close to an orgasm. Josie didn’t want to stop, she continued to thrust her fingers into her lover, gaining speed and power. Repeating the same motions of thrusting her fingers inside and curling them and dragging them out. It wasn’t long before Hope started to arch her back, her legs buckled and tried to trap Josie, almost stopping her from carrying on. Hope squeezed her eyes shut, _“OHHHHHH… MY… GOOOODDDDD. NO, NO, NO… OHH GOD, DON’T… STOP… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASSSSSEEEEEEE… UGGGGHHHHHHH.”_ Hope collapsed back onto the bed. Riding out the intensity of the orgasm. Her breathe became heavy, she was still fighting the climax, she has never had one this intense before. Josie finally broke contact with her lovers centre and moved herself back to Hope’s face, kissing her body along the way.

Hope was still trying to get her breathing under control when Josie approached her. _“Hey baby, are you okay?”_ Josie asked sweetly, placing her hand on Hope’s cheek. Hope eyes opened for the first time since she climaxed. Her blue eyes staring back at Josie. _“Hey baby. Yeah, I’m good. I’m really good. You are amazing. I love… this, I love… you. Thank you.”_ Hope pulled her lover into a soft and simple kiss. Josie curled up next to her, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. The witch’s head resting on the Tribrid’s shoulder. _“I love you too.”_ Josie stated. It felt like time had stood still for them both. They were content and happy. They didn’t want this to end. Josie picked up the blanket that was lying at the side of her and placed it over them both. She stayed here for a while, watching Hope sleep until she fell asleep herself.


End file.
